


u

by NumericalQuack



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumericalQuack/pseuds/NumericalQuack
Summary: random au thing with my characters





	u

It was a cold stormy night, thunder roared, the violent rain got louder and louder. The sudden tremendous storm and the howls of the wind woke someone, a prince, the distressful prince sat up his bed, all he could see was a drawing of him and his brother every time there was lightning. With the saying encrypted  
“verus erit Tibi ut mihi dulce parum ones”  
With his and his brother’s name encrypted to it  
“Alfonse Album May and Alphonse Album Zachary”  
He yawned and stood up his bed he was wearing an old fancy shirt and some black shorts. He roamed through his family's castle being too awake paying attention to everything he does.No soul made a sound not even little animals, but there was the sound of rain, he shuddered as his gold orange eyes looked at the hall. every detail stayed with him from the smooth rock to the castles whole structure.  
Nine thick square towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been build for an ideal defense and are connected by large chunky walls made of obsidian.  
Tall, wide windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenelations for archers and artillery.  
A moderate gate with thick metal doors and various artillery equipment protects those in need from the treacherous lands outside, but it's not the only way in when you know the castle's secret passages.  
Statues of kings are lined up outside of the castle gates, serving as reminders of the past. This castle has been improved and improved over the ages, some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others, the inhabitants are determined to keep their castle as modern as possible.  
He stopped thinking about it when he heard a loud THUD he saw a shadow, he checked again to make sure he wasn't making it up or if it was the lightning. Then the shadow stared at him. May could see a pair of eyes blue and green eyes .he tried to make an image of the person whoever he was when the shadow started running. not thinking about it he ran after it murmuring to himself.  
“I’m going to find you”  
He started to run faster and faster until he caught the figure  
“Who are you!??!?!?”  
His blue and green eyes looked straight at him, he could make a full mental image, he could see his expression was fearful, terrified but confident. Enough to struggle enough that May let go of him. The figure started to run as fast as possible, May chose not to follow the figure. He was left there standing looking out the closest window.

It seemed like hours to him while he saw the shadow leaving while the storm was roaring. Right after he stopped seeing him and the figure was gone he went to his bed. He thought for a long while, the storm was still raging or even getting worse. But the only thing he could think about was the figure. The shadowed stranger. Short, pale, black eyes, poorly dressed, bright blue eye and a pastel green eye with two dots at the bottom of his eyes, thick eyebrows. He started to blank out all that thinking about that stranger the last thing he remembered was looking at the photo of him and his brother one last time before falling asleep.It was a cold stormy night, thunder roared, the violent rain got louder and louder. The sudden tremendous storm and the howls of the wind woke someone, a prince, the distressful prince sat up his bed, all he could see was a drawing of him and his brother every time there was lightning. With the saying encrypted  
“verus erit Tibi ut mihi dulce parum ones”  
With his and his brother’s name encrypted to it  
“Alfonse Album May and Alphonse Album Zachary”  
He yawned and stood up his bed he was wearing an old fancy shirt and some black shorts. He roamed through his family's castle being too awake paying attention to everything he does.No soul made a sound not even little animals, but there was the sound of rain, he shuddered as his gold orange eyes looked at the hall. every detail stayed with him from the smooth rock to the castles whole structure.  
Nine thick square towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been build for an ideal defense and are connected by large chunky walls made of obsidian.  
Tall, wide windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenelations for archers and artillery.  
A moderate gate with thick metal doors and various artillery equipment protects those in need from the treacherous lands outside, but it's not the only way in when you know the castle's secret passages.  
Statues of kings are lined up outside of the castle gates, serving as reminders of the past. This castle has been improved and improved over the ages, some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others, the inhabitants are determined to keep their castle as modern as possible.  
He stopped thinking about it when he heard a loud THUD he saw a shadow, he checked again to make sure he wasn't making it up or if it was the lightning. Then the shadow stared at him. May could see a pair of eyes blue and green eyes .he tried to make an image of the person whoever he was when the shadow started running. not thinking about it he ran after it murmuring to himself.  
“I’m going to find you”  
He started to run faster and faster until he caught the figure  
“Who are you!??!?!?”  
His blue and green eyes looked straight at him, he could make a full mental image, he could see his expression was fearful, terrified but confident. Enough to struggle enough that May let go of him. The figure started to run as fast as possible, May chose not to follow the figure. He was left there standing looking out the closest window.

It seemed like hours to him while he saw the shadow leaving while the storm was roaring. Right after he stopped seeing him and the figure was gone he went to his bed. He thought for a long while, the storm was still raging or even getting worse. But the only thing he could think about was the figure. The shadowed stranger. Short, pale, black eyes, poorly dressed, bright blue eye and a pastel green eye with two dots at the bottom of his eyes, thick eyebrows. He started to blank out all that thinking about that stranger the last thing he remembered was looking at the photo of him and his brother one last time before falling asleep.It was a cold stormy night, thunder roared, the violent rain got louder and louder. The sudden tremendous storm and the howls of the wind woke someone, a prince, the distressful prince sat up his bed, all he could see was a drawing of him and his brother every time there was lightning. With the saying encrypted  
“verus erit Tibi ut mihi dulce parum ones”  
With his and his brother’s name encrypted to it  
“Alfonse Album May and Alphonse Album Zachary”  
He yawned and stood up his bed he was wearing an old fancy shirt and some black shorts. He roamed through his family's castle being too awake paying attention to everything he does.No soul made a sound not even little animals, but there was the sound of rain, he shuddered as his gold orange eyes looked at the hall. every detail stayed with him from the smooth rock to the castles whole structure.  
Nine thick square towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been build for an ideal defense and are connected by large chunky walls made of obsidian.  
Tall, wide windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenelations for archers and artillery.  
A moderate gate with thick metal doors and various artillery equipment protects those in need from the treacherous lands outside, but it's not the only way in when you know the castle's secret passages.  
Statues of kings are lined up outside of the castle gates, serving as reminders of the past. This castle has been improved and improved over the ages, some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others, the inhabitants are determined to keep their castle as modern as possible.  
He stopped thinking about it when he heard a loud THUD he saw a shadow, he checked again to make sure he wasn't making it up or if it was the lightning. Then the shadow stared at him. May could see a pair of eyes blue and green eyes .he tried to make an image of the person whoever he was when the shadow started running. not thinking about it he ran after it murmuring to himself.  
“I’m going to find you”  
He started to run faster and faster until he caught the figure  
“Who are you!??!?!?”  
His blue and green eyes looked straight at him, he could make a full mental image, he could see his expression was fearful, terrified but confident. Enough to struggle enough that May let go of him. The figure started to run as fast as possible, May chose not to follow the figure. He was left there standing looking out the closest window.

It seemed like hours to him while he saw the shadow leaving while the storm was roaring. Right after he stopped seeing him and the figure was gone he went to his bed. He thought for a long while, the storm was still raging or even getting worse. But the only thing he could think about was the figure. The shadowed stranger. Short, pale, black eyes, poorly dressed, bright blue eye and a pastel green eye with two dots at the bottom of his eyes, thick eyebrows. He started to blank out all that thinking about that stranger the last thing he remembered was looking at the photo of him and his brother one last time before falling asleep.It was a cold stormy night, thunder roared, the violent rain got louder and louder. The sudden tremendous storm and the howls of the wind woke someone, a prince, the distressful prince sat up his bed, all he could see was a drawing of him and his brother every time there was lightning. With the saying encrypted  
“verus erit Tibi ut mihi dulce parum ones”  
With his and his brother’s name encrypted to it  
“Alfonse Album May and Alphonse Album Zachary”  
He yawned and stood up his bed he was wearing an old fancy shirt and some black shorts. He roamed through his family's castle being too awake paying attention to everything he does.No soul made a sound not even little animals, but there was the sound of rain, he shuddered as his gold orange eyes looked at the hall. every detail stayed with him from the smooth rock to the castles whole structure.  
Nine thick square towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been build for an ideal defense and are connected by large chunky walls made of obsidian.  
Tall, wide windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenelations for archers and artillery.  
A moderate gate with thick metal doors and various artillery equipment protects those in need from the treacherous lands outside, but it's not the only way in when you know the castle's secret passages.  
Statues of kings are lined up outside of the castle gates, serving as reminders of the past. This castle has been improved and improved over the ages, some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others, the inhabitants are determined to keep their castle as modern as possible.  
He stopped thinking about it when he heard a loud THUD he saw a shadow, he checked again to make sure he wasn't making it up or if it was the lightning. Then the shadow stared at him. May could see a pair of eyes blue and green eyes .he tried to make an image of the person whoever he was when the shadow started running. not thinking about it he ran after it murmuring to himself.  
“I’m going to find you”  
He started to run faster and faster until he caught the figure  
“Who are you!??!?!?”  
His blue and green eyes looked straight at him, he could make a full mental image, he could see his expression was fearful, terrified but confident. Enough to struggle enough that May let go of him. The figure started to run as fast as possible, May chose not to follow the figure. He was left there standing looking out the closest window.

It seemed like hours to him while he saw the shadow leaving while the storm was roaring. Right after he stopped seeing him and the figure was gone he went to his bed. He thought for a long while, the storm was still raging or even getting worse. But the only thing he could think about was the figure. The shadowed stranger. Short, pale, black eyes, poorly dressed, bright blue eye and a pastel green eye with two dots at the bottom of his eyes, thick eyebrows. He started to blank out all that thinking about that stranger the last thing he remembered was looking at the photo of him and his brother one last time before falling asleep.


End file.
